


Vampires and Stormy Nights

by AerynW



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fake Vampire, Halloween Costumes, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, brief blood mention bc of the biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynW/pseuds/AerynW
Summary: A fic request back from Halloween 2016 of MC and Saeyoung having some fun while he's wearing a vampire costume during a storm. He's such an idiot, I love him





	Vampires and Stormy Nights

Thunder crashed outside of the window, shaking the shutters and causing the lights to flicker. Rain pelted down outside in the twilit neighborhood, obscuring what little you could see from the dim streetlights and the last of the fading sunlight. Lightning flashed occasionally, painting the outside world in stark contrast. Wind blew fall leaves across the ground, leaving them dancing in the downpour.

“Honey, wanna see my costume?” Saeyoung called out. You peered around Saeyoung’s door, entering his room to see him with his back turned to you. A long, black, satin cloak poured over his shoulders and brushed the ground, swinging as he turned with a flourish. He grabbed the edge of his cloak with one hand and brought it up to cover the lower half of his face.

“I vant to drink your blood” Saeyoung said, fake “Romanian” accent slipping through the plastic fangs he had in his mouth. Dropping his arm, he gave a plastic tooth-filled grin, advancing upon you.  
Taking you in his arms, he swept you off your feet and started nibbling at your neck. You giggled and fidgeted in his arms a bit, not wanting to admit you were turned on. Thunder boomed and the lights flickered ominously. Saeyoung didn’t seem to pay attention and continued grazing your neck with his “fangs” as he also peppered small kisses on the places he nipped. The thunder roared once more, shaking the house, and the lights flickered, once, twice, three times, before they shut off completely.

“Hmmmmm, I wonder what kind of fun we could have in the dark, my pretty little sweet,” Saeyoung hummed, carrying you over to the bed. He managed to maneuver successfully in the now black room, and set you on the bed. Climbing on top of you, he gave a wicked grin and removed his cloak and plastic fangs.

“I think my real teeth will suffice for this,” he growled, lighting illuminating the room enough for you to see him gazing sexily at your neck. It almost as if he could see where your pulse was fluttering under your delicate skin.

“Saeyoung, please take me,” you whimpered, exposing more of your neck to his hungry gaze.

Saeyoung dove in, nibbling and nipping harder than before, licking and kissing the spots you whined at so he could soothe whatever pain he had caused. You squirmed underneath him, rubbing your thighs together to try to ease the growing ache between them. Your hands gripped the sheets as Saeyoung continued to ravish your neck. Trailing downwards, he kissed to the top of your cleavage before stripping your shirt off and unhooking your bra to throw it to the side. You could see a bulge tenting the front of his pants, and couldn’t help the purr of desire from leaking out of your throat.

“Oh ho ho, do you wish for more, my sweet?” Saeyoung teased, unzipping his pants and removing them along with his underwear. Leaning back, he helped you sit up. Lunging for his lips, you tackled Saeyoung and devoured his mouth hungrily.

“It’s no fair you’re the only one who gets to pleasure someone, I want my turn at you,” you growled. You pulled Saeyoung’s shirt off and leisurely kissed, sucked, and nibbled your way down from his lips, his chest, his abdomen, until you reached his hardened cock. Gazing up at him, the lightning illuminated the desire glowing in your eyes. The booms of thunder grew distant as the storm weathered on. You grasped his erection, slowly bringing your mouth to it, and licked the tip. His cock twitched in your hand and you sucked the tip into your mouth, hand moving back and forth on his shaft. Taking more of him in your mouth, you sucked hard and Saeyoung gasped, hand moving to your hair. He grasped it and started guiding you as he shallowly thrust into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his member, licking up the salty precum. You felt him twitch as he closed in on his release while you continued to stimulate him. _Oh, no you don’t. You don’t get to come yet_ , you thought. Releasing him from your mouth with a pop, you looked up at him. The lightning illuminated the predatory look in his eyes as he watched you. Drawing you up, he kissed you hungrily before taking the ribbon tying his cloak together and trapping your wrists. He tied the ribbon around them and attached it to the head of the bed.

“Now it’s my turn to feast, my dear. Just relax and let me devour you,” he purred. Slipping your pants and panties off for you, he buried his face between your thighs. Licking and nipping your inner thigh, he listened to your moans to gauge which spots were the most sensitive. He was teasing you, he knew what you wanted, but he refused to give it to you. You let out a whimper as you arched off the bed, but Saeyoung grabbed your legs to keep them open and allow him access you your core.

Licking and nipping closer to your dripping slit, he finally dove in. Lapping your juices up from between your thighs, Saeyoung brought one of his hands to play with your clit. Thrusting his tongue inside, he continued to stimulate you. Tugging at the ribbon with frustration, you whined. You wanted to be able to entwine your fingers in his hair as he pleasured you. Your arousal grew and grew, coil tightening in your abdomen as you came closer to your climax. _So close_ , you thought, _just a little more_. Hips thrusting into his mouth, you tried to push yourself over the edge. However, Saeyoung wasn’t going to let you cum yet either.

Saeyoung rose from between your thighs, traces of your essence glistening on his lips. Licking them, he crawled up your body, hand brushing against your face to cup your cheek. He brought his mouth crashing onto yours, letting you taste the lingering juices on his lips. You felt his cock probing at your entrance, and gasped when he thrust inside. He relinquished your lips to bury his face in the crook of your neck.

“I wonder if your blood will be as sweet as you are, or perhaps it’s even sweeter,” he growled lowly into your neck, teeth teasing the tender flesh. Continuing to thrust, he picked up his pace, and bit down on your neck hard enough to draw blood when he pushed in particularly forcefully. You gasped. He sucked at the wound, lapping up the blood and pounded harder into you. You moaned as he bit again, this time without drawing blood.

Moaning together, your hips moved in sync, drawing the orgasm out of the both of you. As you shuddered together, you felt his warm cum pooling inside of you. It leaked out and dripped onto the bed, staining the sheets underneath. Gasping, Saeyoung held still for a few moments to allow the two of you to catch your breath. Pulling out, he flopped beside you, reaching up to untie your wrists. When you were freed, you rubbed the soreness out of your wrists, and cuddled into Saeyoung’s open arms.

“I guess I really am a vampire after all,” Saeyoung chuckled, burying his face in your neck to breathe your scent in. Relaxing, he drew you deeper into his arms to cuddle against his chest, moving his face from your neck to the top of your head. Listening to the quieting thunder and pounding rain, you allowed the sounds of the retreating storm to lull the two of you to sleep.


End file.
